Midnight (book)
Midnight is the first volume in the New Prophecy series, the second series of Warriors Books. Brambleclaw is the cat on the coverRevealed on warriorcats.com - Brambleclaw's fact sheet has the same picture as the book cover. The Bookjacket The Blurb Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky will come together... and shake the forest to its roots. The wild cat Clans have lived in peace and harmony for many moons - but now, strange messages from their warrior ancestors speak of terrifying new prophecies and a mysterious danger. All the signs point to young warrior Brambleclaw as the cat with the fate of the forest in his paws. But who are the other cats mentioned in the prophecy? All he knows for sure is that the strength and courage of the greatest warriors will be needed now, as the quest to save the Clans begins. The Praise "Action packed. Certain to please any young reader who has ever wondered what dreams of grandeur may haunt the family cat." :::::::::::-''Publishers Weekly'' "A suspenseful adventure story that urges the reader onward." :::::::::::-''ALA Booklist'' "Packed with riveting suspense, compelling new characters, and classic themes of epic fantasy, this is an adventure not to be missed for both fans of the previous six books and readers unfamiliar with the world of the warrior Clans." :::::::::::-''Editorial review on Amazon Detailed Plot Summary :The plot starts out in late greenleaf, eighteen moons after the events in The Darkest Hour. The next generation of warriors from the Clans are introduced; Brambleclaw, Feathertail and Stormfur are now warriors, and Firestar has had two kits with Sandstorm, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw. :The book begins with StarClan receiving a prophecy revealing that the forest is in danger, and they choose four cats to go on a journey in order to save the Clans. Brambleclaw is chosen to represent ThunderClan; Feathertail to represent RiverClan; Crowpaw to represent WindClan; and Tawnypelt to represent ShadowClan. Each cat is visited by their StarClan ancestors and are told to go and see what "Midnight" has to say. They meet at a Gathering and learn about each other's dreams, but do not know where to search for Midnight. However, after Brambleclaw has a dream about drowning in salty water, and Ravenpaw tells him that the place in his dream is actually a real one, they decide to set out for the sun-drown-place. :While Leafpaw and her mentor Cinderpelt search for herbs, StarClan sends Cinderpelt a vision of a tiger leaping forward from fire, and she concludes that the warning must mean that Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw, the daughter of Firestar and the son of Tigerstar, will represent a danger to the forest, or to each other. Cinderpelt shares the warning with Firestar, who later decides to keep Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw separated. His plan fails when Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw meet with Feathertail, Stormfur, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw at Fourtrees, and the cats begin their journey to the sun-drown-place. Firestar is worried, thinking that he scared them away. :Soon, all leaders find out that the other Clans lost cats as well, and discuss about it on a Gathering. They are uneasy, wondering why StarClan did not send them a message, and asking if there is some new enemy in the forest hunting them down. Only Leafpaw, Squirrelflight's sister knows about the mission StarClan gave to the cats, but does not tell about it to any other cat. :Meanwhile, the six cats countinue their journey, passing Highstones, then traveling through farmland. They get in trouble several times, but manage to escape and survive each time. During the journey, each of them has an illusion of tasting salty water, convincing them that they are on the right path. While passing through a large Twolegplace, an old loner named Purdy guides them, however they get lost several times and get injured in a fight with rats. :Eventually, they reach the sun-drown-place and enter a cavern inhabited by a highly intelligent badger named Midnight. She eventually reveals that all Clans are in danger, as the forest is about to be completely destroyed by Twolegs to construct a new Thunderpath, and there is no way to stop it. The six cats must lead the Clans to find a new home. :The book ends with a short epilogue back in the forest, where the Twolegs begin to destroy ThunderClan's territory. Trivia *Brambleclaw's eyes are coloured green on the book cover, although they are supposed to be amber *The book repeatedly states that four seasons have passed since the events in The Darkest Hour, however this is not possible, as The Darkest Hour took place in leaf-bare, while Midnight starts off in greenleaf. The delay is rather six seasons Publication History *''Midnight'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 10 May 2005 *''Полночь'' (RU), OLMA Media Group (paperback), 17 June 2005, translated by Veronica MaximovaInformation from ru.wikipedia *''Midnight'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 4 April 2006Information from amazon.com *''Midnight'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 6 November 2007 Information from amazon.com *''Minuit'' (FR), Pocket Jeunesse (paperback), 4 September 2008, translated by Aude CarlierInformation from Pocket Jeunesse *''真夜中に'' (JP), Komine Shoten (paperback), 25 November 2008, translated by Yukako TakabayashiInformation from Komine Shoten *''午夜追蹤'' (CN), Morning Star (paperback), 1 March 2009, translated by Gao MeiInformation from cn.wikipedia References See Also *Allegiances *Characters *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery *Great Journey Category:New Prophecy Series Category:Books Category:Midnight